The disclosure described in this part merely provides background information related to embodiments, and does not constitute the related art.
Camera modules may be mounted in vehicles for various purposes. For example, a camera module, which is capable of securing the view behind a vehicle when parking the vehicle, may be mounted on the rear of the vehicle.
In addition, in recent years, a camera module may also be used in a vehicle black box, which is very useful in tracking details of an accident, the reason of an accident, and the like when a traffic accident occurs. In addition, there is the case where a camera module is used as a recognition device for clearly and easily grasping the situation in a blind spot, which is difficult to see with the naked eye by a vehicle driver or a passenger.
The manufacture of a so-called “smart car”, i.e. a vehicle equipped with, for example, a collision warning system for detecting in advance the possibility of a collision ahead of or behind the vehicle while driving to prepare for the collision or a collision avoidance system for allowing a control device mounted in the vehicle to directly avoid a collision between vehicles that are driving, without intervention by a driver, has recently gradually increased, and the development of related technologies is increasing.
The use of a camera module, which serves to recognize the external situation of such a smart car, is increasing, and thus the production and technical development of vehicle camera modules are on the rise.
A camera module may be configured such that a lens and an image sensor are disposed at opposite positions in an optical-axis direction. When assembling the camera module, the lens and the image sensor are disposed so that the focal distance therebetween is within a design range.
However, the focal distance may deviate from the design range in the process of assembling the camera module, which is a problem that this needs to be solved.
In addition, some elements may be deformed or damaged in the process of assembling the camera module, which also needs to be solved.